eminemthepoetfandomcom-20200215-history
Some of Eminem's poetic lyrics
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Not Afraid-Eminem .I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road '''(Intro) Yeah, It's been a ride... I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one Now some of you might still be in that place If you're trying to get out, just follow me I'll get you there (Verse 1) You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn What you think, I'm doing this for me', so f*** the world '''Feed it beans, it's gassed up,' if a thing's stopping me I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony'No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shit'n Whether he's on salary, paid hourly Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him Whichever comes first, for better or worse He's married to the game, like a f*** you for christmas His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge To pull his____ from the dirt and f*** the universe (Hook) '''I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road '(Verse 2) Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap You said you was king, you lied through your teeth For that f*** your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh" Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground Relax, I ain't going back to that now All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW Cause I ain't playin' around There's a game called circle and I don't know how I'm way too up to back down But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't 'This f****** black cloud still follow's me around'But it's time to exercise these demons These are doing jumping jacks now! (Hook) 'I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road '(Bridge) 'And I just can't keep living this way So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage I'm standing up, Imma face my demons I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground I've had enough, now I'm so fed up Time to put my life back together right now '(Verse 3) It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you 'So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through And don't even realise what you did, believe me '''you I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise '''To focus soley on handling my responsibility's as a father So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it'You couldn't lift a single shingle on it Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and (Hook) ''' I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road *Bolded lines are important poetic lines that will be mentioned in the analisys later. Beautiful-Eminem Lately I've been hard to reach I've been too long on my own Everybody has a private world Where they can be alone Are you calling me, are you trying to get through Are you reaching out for me, I'm reaching out for you '''I'm just so f*****' depressed I just can seem to get out this slump If I could just get over this hump But I need something to pull me out this dump I took my bruises, took my lumps Fell down and I got right back up But I need that spark to get psyched back up In order for me to pick the mic back up I don't know how I pry away And I ended up in this position I'm in I starting to feel distant again So I decided just to pick this pen Up and tried to make an attempt to vent'But I just can't admit Or come to grips, with the fact that I may be done with rap I need a new outlet I know some shits so hard to swallow And I just can't sit back and wallow In my own sorrow But I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow One tough act to follow I'll be one tough act to follow Here today, gone tomorrow But you have to walk a thousand miles Chorus: '''In my shoes, just to see What it's like, to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what it'd be like to Feel your pain, you feel mine Go inside each other's mind Just to see what we find Look at shit through each other's eyes'But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful oh They can all get f*****. Just stay true to you so Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful Oh they can all get f*****d. Just stay true to you 'I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor Everything is so tense and gloom I almost feel like I gotta check the temperature in the room Just as soon as I walk in It's like all eyes on me So I try to avoid any eye contact 'cause if I do that then it opens a door to conversation Like I want that... I'm not looking for extra attention I just want to be just like you Blend in with the rest of the room Maybe just point me to the closest restroom I don't need no f******g man servant Trying to follow me around, and wipe my a** Laugh at every single joke I crack And half of them ain't even funny like '''Ah Marshall, you're so funny man, you should be a comedian, god damn Unfortunately I am, but I just hide behind the tears of a clown'So why don't you all sit down Listen to the tale I'm about to tell Hell, we don't have to trade our shoes And you don't have to walk no thousand miles Chorus But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful Oh They can all get f****d. Just stay true to you so Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful Oh They can all get f******d. Just stay true to you so 'Nobody asked for life to deal us With these bulls*** hands we're dealt We have to take these cards ourselves And flip them, don't expect no help'Now I could have either just Sat on my a** and pissed and moaned But 'take this situation in which I'm placed in And get up and get my own'I was never the type of kid To wait by the door and pack his bags Never sat on the porch and hoped and prayed For a dad to show up who never did I just wanted to fit in Every single place Every school I went I dreamed of being that cool kid Even if it meant acting stupid Aunt Edna always told me Keep making that face till it gets stuck like that Meanwhile I'm just standing there Holding my tongue up trying to talk like this Till I stuck my tongue on the frozen stop sign poll at 8 years old 'I learned my lesson and cause I wasn't trying to impress my friends no more'But I already told you my whole life story Not just based on my description 'cause where you see it from where you're sitting Is probably 110% different I guess we would have to walk a mile In each other's shoes, at least What size you where? I wear tens Let's see if you can fit your feet Chorus Lately I've been hard to reach I've been too long on my own Everybody has a private world Where they can be alone... so Are you calling me, are you trying to get through oh Are you reaching out for me, I'm reaching out for you so oh oh Yea... To my babies. Stay strong. Daddy will be home soon And to the rest of the world, god gave you the shoes That fit you, so put em on and wear em And be yourself man, be proud of who you are Even if it sounds corny, Don't ever let no one tell you, you ain't beautiful''' '*Bolded parts will be mentioned later '